The means to securely interact with digital systems is typically via the use of digital credentials. Digital credentials commonly take the form of a user name and associated password. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for people to forget portions or all of the information that comprises their digital credentials. When this occurs, the digital credentials may be reinitialized, or reset, such that the individual can regain access to their account.
Changing digital credentials when they are innocently forgotten by a user can present security vulnerabilities. For example, if an imposter is able to successfully reset credentials on an account to those of their own choosing, they can then gain access to the account, and any resources that the account may provide. For example, once the account is compromised, it may be used to send spam email on behalf of the intruder. In cases of computer accounts being compromised, the resources of the computer may be utilized in botnet style attacks against other computers on a network. Furthermore, not only does resetting account credentials open security vulnerabilities, but costs associated with maintaining systems and processes to provide a secure account credential reset capability can be substantial. Therefore, there is a need for improved methods of maintaining and securing electronic accounts.